


Falling from the Sky

by jaybirbd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, some cussing but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybirbd/pseuds/jaybirbd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam bets Dean 50 bucks if he rides the Skyfall Supreme at the amusement park. It drops from the sky from about- what, 312 feet? Dean takes the bet anyway. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling from the Sky

"C'mon Dean, the pie can wait!" Sam laughed as he dragged a groaning Dean to the tallest ride at the park. While Dean really did want the pie, he also really wanted to go on the ride. Partly because he wanted the 50 bucks Sam had bet him. And partly because Sam would then leave him alone. 

"Okay fine Sammy. But if I barf all over you while we're like, three hundred   
feet in the air, don't blame me." Dean grumbled, crossing his arms as they waited in line. Well, okay, two people didn't really count as a line considering the seating on the ride but still! Dean's stomach turned just thinking about how freaking high the thing was. 

Suddenly, one of the two people in front of him, the one with a green jacket, turned to the dark haired kid next to him.

"Okay, you know what Cas, you can get on this stupid ass ride by yourself. I'm about to pee my pants right now just thinking about it. Anyway, meet me at 12 at that one candy store. Lollipop section."   
The guy patted the other kid, now called "Cas," on the shoulder before scooching out of line. 

Cas sniggered and so did Sam. With a playful shove, Sam muttered, "You gonna chicken out too?" 

Dean's reply was the dirtiest look he could make. 

"Next in line!" The ride attendant announced and Dean almost barfed. He could run, but then he wouldn't actually know how bad the ride was. So, taking the risk. 

~   
"Oh god, this is a huge mistake," Dean groaned as he nervously strapped himself into the seat. Crap, the seat's locked, he thought, panicking. To his left, Sam looked like he was gonna pee himself with glee. 

To his right, Cas, that one kid in line, seemed pretty calm, because he'd probably been on this ride before. Unlike Dean. He even friggin checked his phone before the ride started. 

"Crap!" Dean yelped, the ride lurching upward into the sky. Sam didn't seem to be feeling so hot- probably had what he called "regret before the big drop" feeling. Just as he began speeling curses, Cas looked over at him amused. 

"First time?" Cas asked, looking over at Dean. Dean nodded. 

"Yep. And I'm not really a fan of heights. My brother dragged me on the ride," and Dean gestured to Sam next to him. Cas grinned. 

"Oh, my brother doesn't like heights much either, but he goes on the rides anyway." Dean remembered the older boy in the green jacket. 

"Is your brother the one who went to the candy store?" Dean asked, and Sam giggled. "Shuddup Sammy, you're the one who still sleeps with a nightlight." This made Cas laugh, but then there was a lurch, causing him to yelp. Sam squealed and Dean almost screamed, but instead let out a whine like he was a kicked puppy. 

The ride came to a stop high up in the air. It was quite a scene, actually- Dean could see the whole park, as well as buildings in the distance. Cas looked down and muttered something. 

"Here's the regret stage, comin' right up," Sam groaned, gripping the bars tight. Dean was just about to turn to Cas when the ride dropped, causing him to shriek. 

"Sonuvabiiiiiiiitch!" He screamed, and Sam was shrieking at the top of his lungs. Cas didn't seem too bad off- he'd yelled at the first five seconds of the drop and was laughing his ass off now. Boy, did that kid enjoy laughing. (Well, it did make his already bright blue eyes seem even brighter. Hur hur.)

The ride lurched up and down, and then slowly descended. Dean didn't even realize how tight he was holding onto the handle until he noted how white his hands were. Sam seemed pale, and slumped over in his seat. Cas was grinning, and looked exhilarated, kicking his feet excitedly. 

"You pumped?" Dean asked, grinning at the other's hyperactivity. Cas nodded as the ride stopped completely and the seats unlocked. 

While Dean and Cas jumped out with ease, Sam barely clambered out of his seat without falling. He choked, and Dean patted Sam. 

"You okay there bro? Need a barf bag?" He asked (sarcastically) and Sam shook his head. 

"No, I'm okay for now, I'll just-" Sam retched again, and they quickly got out of the ride area. "Okay Dean, looks like you're going solo for a while," Sam said, before turning paler. "Where are you going?" 

Dean turned to Cas. "Hey, um, Cas right?" The brunette nodded. "Can I tag along with you?" He asked, and the other smiled. 

"Sure, I'm going to the candy store." Dean said, and Sam nodded. 

"Okay, candy store, sounds good," he gasped, before going off, looking for a bathroom. 

Dean sighed and hoped his brother would be okay, and then Cas nudged his shoulder. 

"Hey, Dean ,c'mon, you ready to explore the candy shelves?" Cas asked, and Dean laughed. 

"Yeah, sugar high, here we come!" The two cracked up, and walked off to "that one candy store," to aisle 12.

**Author's Note:**

> Ey guys, not bad for my first fic, huh? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :3


End file.
